


Gather Moments While You May

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [26]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: 1970s, A little comfort fic for troubled times, Acceptance and Love, Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, Chatting & Messaging, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Christmas With Family, Comfort, Comfort Food, Conversations, Cross-Generational Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deleted Scenes, Domestic Adventures, Domestic Bliss, Emergency Rooms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gifts of Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hot Chocolate, Kisses on top of head, Kissing It Better, Late at Night, Light Angst, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Lullabies, Mac's First Name, Mac's Guitar, Mac's guilt complex, Music, New Baby, New Year's Eve, Nightmares, Non-Chronological, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Paperwork, Possible Post-Traumatic Stress, Pre-Series, Relaxing After a Hard Day, Scars, Season/Series 02, Singing, Temporary Amnesia, Traffic Jams, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Unconventional Families, Wishes, Wishing Well, Words of wisdom from Mac and Harry, baby's first steps, hospital recovery, labor pains, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One-Shots, Ficlets, Scenes and Snippets from the Mac & Becky AU, spanning the series and beyond. Tags and chapters will be added as inspiration strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> _So gather moments while you may_   
>  _Collect the dreams you dream today_   
>  _Remember, will you remember_   
>  _The times of your life?_
> 
> Paul Anka, "Times of Your Life"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacGyver contemplates the latest trap he's found himself in.

\--1996--

He was trapped, surrounded on three sides. Unable to move an inch with three weights pressing firmly against him. The pressure was almost suffocating. Something had to be done.

MacGyver opened his eyes, immediately taking in his surroundings.

He was at home, sprawled on the couch, long legs stretched out on the coffee table. A hockey game played on TV, the volume muted. Rain poured down outside the nearest window, one of Southern California's late winter/early spring downpours. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, amazingly free of assignments, obligations or interruptions by his friends.

On his left side was Becky, curled up sleeping against him, his arm wrapped around her petite form. Her head rested on his chest, college textbook lying forgotten on her lap. Her breathing was deep and even, a small smile playing on her lips. Over the past ten years his niece had blossomed from a quiet, shy teenager into a beautiful and accomplished young woman. Now she was 24, working at Phoenix on an internship while pursuing a double Master's degree in Linguistics and Anthropology. Becky had her own place nearby but enjoyed spending weekends with Mac and Nikki, especially the “quality cuddle time” with her uncle that could only be indulged on rare non-eventful days like this.

Nikki rested her head on his right shoulder, her seven-months-pregnant body leaning heavily against him. Still half-asleep, she grumbled under her breath as she shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. He'd known her for ten years but they had been married for only three; somewhere between the assignments, adventures, and countless arguments (not to mention those amazing passionate make-up sessions in later years) they gradually came to acknowledge their deep, abiding love for one another. Now this stubborn, infuriating, brilliant and beautiful woman (even downright sexy while carrying their second child, he had to admit) was his wife.

He looked down, smiling at the little boy sprawled fast asleep on his chest. James Ian Harrison MacGyver, one year old and already a charmer according to every female who crossed his path at Phoenix. He had Nikki's dark brown hair with Mac's velvet brown eyes and bright, heartwarming grins. He also had his father's penchant for getting into trouble- much to the consternation of his parents and babysitting cousin- ever since he was able to walk on his own. Little Jimmy could take things apart with ease, but someday soon, Mac mused, he'd have to start teaching his son how to put them back together again. Otherwise Nikki would be sure to think up creative ways to eviscerate Mac with his own Swiss Army Knife, while Becky tied him up in duct tape beforehand.

Such was life in the MacGyver-Carpenter-Grahme household.

So, yeah. He was trapped, all right. Trapped with two beloved women and his wonderful handful of a son, with a second sibling on the way. Trapped in a domestic situation he'd never planned nor expected, one begun ten years ago when he became guardian to his orphaned niece and filled thereafter with constant challenges and adventures, both good and bad.

It was a trap, MacGyver had to admit as he made himself more comfortable against his family and closed his eyes, from which he never- _ever-_ wanted to escape.

 


	2. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three conversations concerning MacGyver's first name.

\--1978--

"Unc, Mom says when I call you Mac it's really part of your last name. And that your last name was hers too before she married Dad. Is she right?"

"Yep." MacGyver smiled down at his six-year-old niece.

"Do you have a first name?"

"Yep."

"So why don't you use it?"

"'Cause I don't like it much. It's kinda funny-sounding."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Only if you keep it a secret. I don't like a lot of people knowin' it, you see. So I only tell my most special friends, like you. Promise you won't tell anyone else?" She nodded earnestly. "All right." He bent and whispered in Becky's small ear.

She giggled, hands flying up to cover her mouth. "You're right, it's funny-sounding!" She snuggled against him. "I'll call you Uncle Mac, if that's okay."

"It's more than okay, princess," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

 

\--1986--

“I forgot your first name was Angus.”

“Oh yeah?” He looked up at Becky from the mass of legal forms spread out before him on the kitchen table _._ Who knew that applying to be guardian of a minor was so darn complicated? The same set of forms had to be filled out- in duplicate, yet- for the courts in both states before she could move permanently. At least Allison and Michael's lawyer friend would be handling things up here in Oregon; the Foundation's legal representative promised to assist with the California system when they got back to L.A.

He hated filling out paperwork with a passion, even if it was for something so important. MacGyver tried hard to avoid any bureaucracy whenever possible, but sometimes it was inescapable. Like now.

“Yeah. I remember you telling it to me when I was six, but ever since then you've still always been Uncle Mac to me. Or Unc, when I couldn't pronounce my L's fully yet.”

“I wondered why you still call me that. Not that I mind having another nickname. Beats being called by my first name, anyway; I never have liked it much.”

“It's Scottish, isn't it?”

“Yeah. Apparently I'm named for an ancestor going way back. Harry always wondered why my folks named me after him, but it was Celia's idea and my parents liked it.”

“Celia's his wife, right? Your grandmother? Mom never told us much about her or Harry.”

“Yeah, that's right. It was something she found in my dad's papers, according to my mom. They had started doing a genealogy, a family tree, before I was born, and that's where they found the name. Guess they wanted to give me a memorable first one.”

“And how. I bet you were teased a lot for it in school, like I was for my glasses, being short and liking to read so much.” Becky frowned at the memories.

“You're right about that. I did get teased a lot, starting with kindergarten. It was pretty awful,” he admitted, “but I got over it. And you'll get over it too, Becky. You just need to believe in yourself.” He reached over and took her hands in his, pulling her close for a hug. “Like I do, sweetheart. I believe in you.”

“Thanks, Unc.” She returned the embrace, then looked down at the scattered papers. “Wow, there's a lot of legal stuff you have to go through to become my guardian, isn't there? More than I ever expected.”

“Yep,” Mac replied dryly. “So I'd better get back to it, huh? The sooner I'm done the sooner we can give all this to the lawyer and get outta here.” He picked up the pen again and Becky returned to her book.

There was a ton of paperwork to plow through, and a lot of places to write out his full, hated name. But MacGyver thought if it meant having his niece in his life from now on, then he was willing to get it done.

 

\--1998--

_I know you still don't like your first name, Uncle Mac. But_ _**I** _ _like it_ , Becky typed into her computer. _I did some research on it. Did you know you were named for a Celtic god? The god of love, youth..._

_Also the name of a breed of cattle,_ came her uncle's reply in their private Internet chatroom. She smiled, imagining his disgusted expression.

_Yeah, it's ironic, isn't it? No wonder you're a vegetarian!_ Becky grinned, then added, _Historical references notwithstanding, I do understand why you've never liked using it. "Uncle Angus" never had the right ring to it, you know? Too many syllables. "Uncle Mac" always sounded much better._

_I really appreciate that. You know, I never wanted to burden Jimmy with that name either. I'm glad Nikki agreed with me when he was born._

_A happy coincidence that James happened to be the name of her dad as well as yours then, isn't it?_ Becky observed. _Ian came from her side too as I recall, though it also sounds like it could come from yours. But Harrison...?_

_You know where that's from, Becky,_ Mac replied. _That was Harry's full name: John Harrison Daniel Jackson._

_Sheesh. No wonder our family has a penchant for nicknames if they're that much of a mouthful!_ She chuckled out loud at the name, then a thought came to her. _Hey- do **you** have any middle names? I don't recall ever seeing any written down on official papers. _

_Nope. It skipped a generation. Harry's insistence. He thought Angus was bad enough as it was. That's why he always called me Bud, remember? You know, I always knew when my mom was mad at me when she used it. And Allison knew exactly how to use it enough to annoy me, too. That's why I always preferred to be called MacGyver, or Mac. Only my most special and trusted friends- like you, Becky- knew my first name. Though I never did tell Pete or Jack, come to think of it. Don't remember why not.  
_

_Anyway,_ Mac continued typing, _I'm glad you're coming home soon. It's tough talking this way without being able to see each other in person. I miss you, sweetheart._

_I know, Unc,_ Becky replied. _I miss you too. You, Nikki and the kids. (Wow, Jimmy's three years old already? And Celia Anne is two? Man, how time flies...) I'm glad my thesis is almost finished. I've had enough of academia in rainy Seattle; I want to come back home to dear sunny smoggy L.A. to complete my degree. Never thought I'd admit that but there you go. At least we're in the same time zone so we can have these chats together._

_Speaking of which,_ Mac noted, _isn't it your bedtime? You've got a busy day tomorrow with your thesis defense. And don't stay up too late reading, okay? You know how you get without much sleep._

_Now that takes me back,_ Becky chuckled out loud again. _And yes, I promise I'll go to bed soon. You're not gonna start going all parental on me when I get home, are you dear Uncle Angus?_

_You bet, dear Niece Rebecca. Always. Good luck tomorrow. I love you. Good night._

_I love you too. Give Nikki and the kids kisses for me. Good night._

With that they both broke the connection to the chatroom and turned off their computers. As they each prepared for bed the same comforting thought simultaneously occurred to them: No matter what names or titles they went by in life- uncle and niece, Angus and Rebecca, or just Mac and Becky- they would always be there for each other.

 


	3. The Princess and the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, MacGyver tells his infant niece a story.

 --1972--

It was no use. He just couldn't sleep. With a sigh of frustration MacGyver sat up, noting sourly the early hour displayed on the clock, and got out of bed. In sweatpants and bare feet he quietly left the guest room and headed down the upstairs hallway of his sister's house. _Maybe some hot milk and an old late night movie will help me get back to sleep,_ he thought.

A soft cry from the nursery caught his attention on the way and he carefully opened the door. The room was dark, but there was just enough moonlight outside peeking through the blinds to reveal the baby wide awake in the crib. Turning on a lamp he whispered, “Hey, Becky. Don't you know it's too late for you to be up? Your folks had a long day and really need their sleep.” He leaned on the crib, looking fondly down at his three-month-old niece. “C'mon now, don't cry.”

He reached in, carefully picking the baby up. As if by magic she stopped crying and instead gurgled happily. “So that's it- you wanted your Uncle Mac to come hold you. Guess you got me pretty well trained by now to come when you call.”

Checking her diaper he noted, “Doesn't look like you need to be changed yet. And you got fed a couple hours ago. So it looks like all you need now's a little cuddling, huh?” Chuckling softly to himself he carried her over to a rocking chair, picking up a soft blue blanket on the way then arranging it to cover them after sitting down. “There we go. Your wish is my command, sweet baby princess. Your faithful knight will always be around to cuddle with you.”

He smiled warmly down at the baby, remembering the day he first saw her. From the moment she'd been placed in his arms he was completely smitten. Becky had Allison's blue eyes, reddish-brown hair and delicate features, Michael's quiet inquisitiveness and the sweetest smiles he'd ever seen. He wondered if she'd be as petite as Allison and her middle namesake- their mother Ellen- or as tall as himself or Michael. Either way MacGyver was sure she'd grow up to be someone very special.

He gently stroked her soft cheek with a long finger, chuckling again as she reached up to play with his mustache. “So what do you think of it? I know Allison- that's your mom, by the way- doesn't like it much. I've had it since Amy and I--” He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes against the tears forming at the memory.

Mac cleared his throat, settling the baby more comfortably against him. “Let me tell you a story, Becky. Once upon a time there was a knight who thought his one true love was a lady named Amy. She was beautiful, smart and funny, and he'd really thought they would be together forever. One day the knight and the lady began talking about the future, where they hoped their relationship would go. It turned out the lady already had the rest of her life mapped out, while he was content to have no such plans or expectations. They had a fight and she left, leaving the knight heartbroken.”

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes again in pain, then continued. “He felt just like he had when his mother died unexpectedly and he hadn't been able to make it home in time to say goodbye. Two of the three women he loved most in the world were gone before he'd ever had the chance to say out loud how much he truly loved them. Now the knight became afraid to get close to anyone that way ever again, including his sister, for a while. Foolishly he believed that not getting too deeply involved with someone was the safest thing he could do, to keep from hurting others or being hurt in turn. He thought it for the best, but in reality it just made him really lonely.”

Becky made a cooing, almost inquisitive sound. Suddenly he remembered who he was talking to and stared down at his infant niece, deep brown eyes meeting wide blue for the first time. She cooed again, small hands reaching upward towards his face. Mac obediently bent closer to her and was rewarded with what felt like a kiss on his cheek- a little sloppy perhaps, but a kiss all the same.

He pulled back in surprise then smiled, deeply touched by the baby's act. “And just when the poor knight thought he could never love anybody else again,” he murmured softly, “along came a beautiful, magical and sweet little princess who saw how lonely he was. So she snuggled into his arms to kiss him on the cheek, proving that someone very special really did love him. The knight realized he really did love her in return, and became happy again. Carrying her in his arms he went to the castle where she lived with her royal parents; he told them his sad story and how the princess had rescued him from his loneliness. He begged them to make him her own special knight so he could always protect her, play with her, cheer her up whenever she was sad, and love her very, very much. The royal parents agreed, so the princess and the knight lived happily ever after.”

Eyes twinkling with humor, he whispered, “Hey- you're a sly one, you know that? I've fallen for another beautiful lady, and this time I know the relationship's gonna last. You've got my heart around your tiny little finger, which I don't mind one bit. I'm your faithful knight who loves you very much, dear Princess Rebecca; I'll always do my best to make sure you're safe, happy and loved. That's a promise.” He bent and tenderly bestowed the lightest of kisses on her cheek. By this time Becky had fallen asleep again, lulled by the gentle rocking motion and the soothing voice; calmed by her steady, peaceful breathing in turn, MacGyver found his eyes slowly closing...

In the morning Allison came into the nursery to check on her daughter- whom had, miraculously, spent the entire night without waking either her or her husband up. She frowned, noticing the crib was empty, then quickly scanned the room.  She sighed in relief upon finding the baby in the rocking chair by the window, safely cradled against her uncle's bare chest, both sound asleep with sweet smiles gracing their lips. Smiling in return, Allison silently backed out and closed the door behind her, grateful that her younger brother had found someone to love and care for once more.


	4. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musical side of the MacGyver-Grahme household.

There is often music playing in the apartment, in one form or another. Sometimes it's just the radio tuned to the local soft-rock, oldies, beautiful music or smooth jazz station, depending on which one turns the stereo on first. It makes for nice background music for Becky's homework, Mac's science experiments or general cooking, housecleaning and laundry folding. There is an evening program on one station, for example, called “L.A. Lights Out,” a combination of smooth jazz and new age that Becky finds perfect for relaxing. On weekends they sometimes tune in the local National Public Radio affiliate; she jokes that listening to “A Prairie Home Companion” is essential for her understanding of MacGyver's Minnesota-raised mind.

(For his part, Mac enjoys watching Becky dance to Dire Straits' “Walk of Life” with a duster in hand. Not that he'd ever openly admit to it, though.)

They also have a good-sized collection of vinyl records, cassette tapes and- most recently- CDs, covering a wide range of genres from all over the world. Every time Mac travels- for fun, not while on assignment of course- he brings home something interesting. Becky has also added to the collection after her recent summer homestay visits to Spain and France.

(On Becky's birthday Mac sings along to Elton John's “Blue Eyes” for her. It's sweet, silly and never fails to make her blush. But she understands the sentiment behind the verses perfectly.)

She sings in her high school's choir, too. Three afternoons a week there is after-school rehearsal with Mrs. Avery, the head of the music department. It's hard work. Avery is a tough but fair teacher, always expecting the best from her students and getting it, too- for the past few years the choir has won first place in the citywide and state music competitions. Becky is always bringing home practice tapes so she can work on her part alone without distractions. After being chosen as a lead soloist she finds herself working especially hard. Sometimes Katie and two other friends in the choir also join her, especially if there are some tricky sections that need going over. Just like Mac and his hockey practices and games, she puts her all into the work and enjoys every minute.

(The first time Jack Dalton hears Becky sing he is immediately spellbound. “Voice like an angel, Mac,” is all he can say. Those employees at Phoenix who hear her sing while filing papers or doing other volunteer work- when she knows she's not disturbing anyone, of course- are also suitably impressed.)

Becky, Katie and some friends who are also in the school's music programs are working on forming their own band, with Becky as the lead singer. Nothing original as of yet- basically some good covers of popular songs, that sort of thing. It's mostly a summer project, anyway, worked on in between trips to the beach and the mall. They all certainly can make good music so at least their chances of being noticed are pretty okay but realistically Becky knows it isn't that easy, especially at their young age. She can't help but dream, though.

(Hey, if Mac has his dreams of being a star hockey player, she can imagine being a top 40 artist. She's even met one of his childhood friends, the rock star Roxy Yates, and sang with her a couple times. But what happened to her and her twin sister still confuses Becky and Mac refuses to talk about it.)

On occasional nights or weekends MacGyver brings out his guitar to work on his compositions- “Eau D'Leo” is an especial favorite of hers- or just to play around with something he's got running through his head. Becky joins him on the couch, curling up at the opposite end to watch him play. Most of the time she's content to listen to his soothing tunes, but sometimes she accompanies him- either folk songs, tunes from summer camp, or simply singing wordlessly, with Mac's playing expertly weaving through her vocalizations.

(There is a song that Becky thinks describes their relationship perfectly: Bette Midler's “Night and Day.” Different yet in complementary ways, they still fit perfectly together as a duet of sorts, uncle and niece. She wouldn't trade her life with MacGyver for anything.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:
> 
> Dire Straits, "Walk of Life"- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9_VOy7VipQ  
> Elton John, "Blue Eyes"- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CiyKeSnSxk  
> Bette Midler, "Night and Day"- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYPqBtuXEIQ
> 
> And, of course...  
> RDA/Mac playing "Eau D'Leo"- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dh37ObjdlTs
> 
> There's a nice fanvid montage using the orchestra version-   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qao-G0q1oQI


	5. Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two ways in which Mac and Becky are there for each other.

\--1.--

Becky was a definite night-owl. She enjoyed staying up late, finding the relative peace and quiet of the city at night more conducive to working on homework or other projects around the apartment. It was not unusual for her to be alone at night, either. The nature of her uncle's occupation as a troubleshooter tended towards a fairly atypical schedule, which meant he could be gone for hours, days, or weeks on assignments around the world.

It also meant she was usually awake whenever he arrived home pretty late. Probably not a good sleeping pattern in general since she had to get up early for school most mornings, but it was worth it on certain nights.

She was stretched out on the couch in the living room, studying and listening to her favorite evening radio program when she heard the front door open. “That you, Unc?” She got up and walked into the small entrance hallway in time to see MacGyver closing the door.

When he slowly turned around she saw how pale and haggard he looked, his broad shoulders slumped with weariness. The leather travel bag dropped beside the door with a muffled thump. He took off his sunglasses, tucking them inside a jacket pocket, then wearily rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times. A long, heavy sigh escaped his lips, the sound bordering on total exhaustion. Finally he met his niece's anxious gaze and smiled weakly. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself, stranger. Haven't seen you in a while.” Becky went over to Mac, placing a gentle hand on his arm. She reached up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, feeling the beginnings of a ragged beard against her lips. “Rough assignment?”

He grimaced. “Wasn't good. Ran afoul of a drug cartel, and a good friend who was helping me out this time got shot. Barely escaped with my own life, at that. Found out an hour ago he'd died before making it to the hospital.”

“Oh Unc, I'm so sorry to hear that.” She lightly moved her hand along the smooth black leather of his jacket. “Do you just want to sack out, or would you like something to eat first?”

The deep brown eyes blinked a few times. “Food sounds good, actually. Yeah.”

“Great. There's some veggie lasagna in the fridge. Go and take a hot shower. I'll have everything ready when you get back down.” Becky helped slide the jacket off, placing it on a nearby hook.

“Yes, ma'am.” Mac gathered the leather bag and trudged up the stairs. She watched him, noting how he took his time with every step. _That assignment must've been rough indeed,_ she thought with a frown, _for him to be_ _this tired. Frankly, he looks like hell._

He also looked like he hadn't eaten well in days, if at all. Becky went into the kitchen, making sure to dish out a good-sized portion onto a plate for microwaving. As it turned around in the machine she dug into the vegetable drawer of the fridge, pulling out lettuce and leftover chopped tomato from her own meal earlier that evening.

When MacGyver finally came back down- dressed in clean jeans and a North Stars jersey, freshly shaved and damp hair sticking out in many directions- the plate of lasagna was steaming on the kitchen table, with salad on the side and glass of orange juice at the ready. Becky sat across from his place, reading a textbook and taking occasional notes.

He bent and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he passed by before sitting down. “Smells good, Becky. Thanks.” She merely smiled in reply.

Because he had been gone for so long Becky was extremely curious about where he had been and what he had done. However, she knew better than to ask for details while he ate. If he wanted to talk about the assignment it would be when he was good and ready. It was a cornerstone of the relationship she had with MacGyver- they were both willing to talk openly about most things, but also respected each other's privacy when needed. Not many families, she reflected, shared that kind of trust with each other. But the life she and Mac had was not like that of most families.

She completed her schoolwork while he finished eating. “Go and relax on the couch. I'll clean up,” she directed, collecting the empty dishes. When she returned from the kitchen Mac was standing in the living room.

He gestured towards the couch. “You first.”

Becky raised an eyebrow but complied, leaning back against the soft cushions. Mac joined her, his lanky form stretching out across the rest of the couch's length. He settled his head on her lap, sighing happily when she began to gently stroke his hair.

“Feeling better yet?”

“Oh, yeah. I really needed this.” He smiled up into her blue eyes. “Thanks for being here, Becky.”

“My pleasure, Unc.” She bent to kiss his forehead, smiling in return. She watched the tension in his body ease as he fell asleep. Eventually her own eyes closed in turn, soothed by the quiet music on the radio and her uncle's steady, peaceful breathing.

 

\--2.--

It was rare that MacGyver was able to have a Friday off, free of assignments, obligations or interruptions. At first he had planned to spend it outside- going for a jog or heading over to the park a few blocks over to shoot some hoops- but the sudden arrival of one of Southern California's winter downpours changed his mind pretty quick. Obviously couch potato time was the order of the day.

Mac slouched low, long legs propped on the coffee table and crossed at the ankles, lazily flipping through the TV channels in search of something to hold his attention. He contemplated turning it off in favor of starting on a novel- bought during an airport layover last month and never opened- when the doorbell rang. He tossed the remote on the table, standing with a sigh to see who was interrupting his afternoon.

He opened the door, revealing the most sodden, miserable-looking vision of his niece he had ever seen.

“Thanks, Unc,” Becky said as she stepped inside, her coat and blue backpack dripping water onto the carpet. “Couldn't find my key and it's pouring outside. I was hoping you'd still be home.”

“Hey, Becky,” Mac smiled down at her, pushing a lock of wet hair away to kiss her forehead. “How was your day?”

She grimaced. “Terrible. Pop quizzes in Algebra and Economics, and I don't think I did great in either. Katie broke up with Jeremy so she did nothing but gripe about that all during lunch and gym. Mrs. Avery was away so we had a substitute teacher for rehearsal and made absolutely no progress in any of the songs for next week's concert. Then on the way home the wind picked up, my umbrella wouldn't open...” She heaved a long, heavy sigh. “So, yeah. That kind of day.”

“Sorry to hear that, honey. Looks like you could definitely use some cheering up, then. How about the MacGyver Special?”

“What's that?”

“Oh, you know- chocolate, fire and some fabric, for starters. Trust me.” Mac winked as he took her coat, umbrella and backpack. “Go upstairs and take a hot shower. Everything will be ready when you come back down.”

“Yeah, sure,” she muttered, heading for the stairs.

_Sounds like a tough day all right,_ he thought with a slight frown as he watched his niece leave, small shoulders slumped in weariness and mild frustration at the day's turn of events. _She's usually in a much better mood than this when it rains. Definitely calls for some pampering._ He was so rarely home for her after school; in fact it felt like he was never around enough for Becky as it was. But she was always there for him no matter how rough the assignments got, never complaining about his erratic hours or unusual situations. So he was doubly determined to make the evening special for her now.

MacGyver set her wet things to dry in the kitchen, then started heating milk on the stove. By the time he heard the hairdryer running upstairs the TV was off, her favorite smooth jazz radio station was playing on the stereo, and a fire burned cheerfully in the hearth. When Becky came downstairs- dressed in sweatpants and oversized blue Phoenix t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail- he handed her a steaming mug. “Here you go, Becky- my special hot chocolate. I even put in marshmallows, just for you.”

He led her over to the kitchen table where his own mug waited. "To the end of a long, hard day," he toasted with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Unc." He was glad to see her faint smile in return.

They shared a companionable silence for a while, enjoying the taste of the chocolate and the sound of the rain hitting the windows. When the drink was finished they placed the mugs in the sink then went into the living room. “That was the chocolate. There's the fire,” indicating the hearth, “and here's the fabric,” picking up a soft, dark-green blanket draped over the armchair. He lovingly wrapped her in it, then let his long fingers gently caress her cheek. “What do you think of the 'MacGyver Special' so far, Beck?”

“I like it a lot,” she admitted, “but you didn't have to go to all this trouble.”

“Hey, I'm not done yet. Later I'll call Fong Loo's and order dinner. All your favorite dishes. Then we'll watch one of those videos we rented earlier this week. But for now,” pulling her towards the couch, “some quality cuddle time is an important part of the 'Special'.”

Mac gathered her close to him as they sat, the blanket covering them both. She rested her head on his chest and breathed a happy sigh. “This is nice, Unc. I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for being here.”

“My pleasure, princess,” he murmured, bending to kiss the top of her head. They watched the fire crackling in the hearth and rain running down the windows in silence, content in each other's company.


	6. You Never Hear the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to an emergency room.

\--1997--

She burst through the double doors and into the emergency room, hot on the heels of the paramedics with the gurney.

“Male, mid 40's, GSW to the lower left abdomen, blood pressure...” The rest of the litany was lost to her ears as ER personnel gathered around and a doctor started barking out orders.

She followed them to a curtained alcove, weaving through the crush of people blocking her path. Frantically the doctors and nurses worked on the patient, staunching and cleaning the wound, hooking up IVs, checking if any major organs or arteries had been damaged by the bullet. She stood watching, oblivious to everything happening around her except for the blood that showed bright red against pale skin and the spiking lines and incessant beeping of the monitor indicating his body's struggle with the trauma.

Suddenly a loud, long drone sounded from the machine. The doctors readied and applied the paddles, once, twice. They performed CPR but, one by one, gradually gave up.

She closed her eyes, a single tear escaping. “Come on, fight, _”_ she whispered fiercely, arms wrapped around her chest. “You can beat this. Your friends need you. Nikki and the kids need you.”

_I need you too. C'mon, fight this. Please._

A single loud _beep_ broke the silence, followed by more in a steady rhythm. Tentatively she approached him, her hand lightly brushing brown hair streaked with gray. “It's me,” her voice low and soothing. “I'm fine. The other bullet missed me. You'll be fine, too.”

Deep brown eyes slowly opened and met her blue ones, then she was shoved out of the way as medical staff quickly returned to the gurney. A nurse finally approached her, leading her gently but firmly away, murmuring reassurances as she escorted the young woman to the waiting room.

Nikki fidgeted in the narrow seat, trying to calm Celia and Jimmy while Pete hovered nearby, concern evident in every line of his face. They all looked up anxiously when she approached them.

Becky smiled through her tears.

“Uncle Mac's alive. He's going to be just fine.”


	7. All Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky provides late night comfort- and a lullaby- when MacGyver has a nightmare.

\--1989--

The scream caused Becky to go from deep sleep to full awareness with a painful jolt. As another one tore through the night she shoved the covers aside and- without bothering to put on her glasses or turn on any lights- felt her way down the darkened hallway. Silently she slipped into MacGyver's bedroom, taking a moment to close the door behind her and get her bearings. In the faint moonlight she could just make out his long, lean body tangled in the sheets.

He tossed and turned restlessly, his agonized whimpers causing her to wonder just what was invading his dreams. Knowing her uncle as well as she did, Becky mused, it could honestly be anything. There was so much guilt Mac unconsciously carried with him all the time, undeserved or not. Because of his generous, compassionate nature he had a tendency to blame himself for everything that happened around him- regardless of the actual cause- and never cease wondering what he could, would, or should have done differently.

He cried out again, softer this time, and she winced in sympathy. Due to her own innate sensitivity what hurt him emotionally also hurt Becky herself, they had that close a connection. His troubles were hers and vice versa. It had always been like that between them for as far back as she could remember and that bond had only strengthened over the past few years since the funeral.

She moved to the bed and lightly ran her fingers over his cheek, smoothing the day's stubble and watching as he visibly relaxed under her touch. She carefully untangled the sheets and blankets, smoothing them up over his shoulders. The moment she turned away, however, Mac resumed his restless movements.

With a quiet sigh Becky returned to her uncle's side, carefully sitting on the bed so as not to startle him. She laid a hand on a muscular arm and caressed the warm skin, moving up over the broad shoulder then behind to his back. She recalled an old Welsh lullaby she was learning in choir and began to quietly sing, hoping it would further soothe his troubled soul.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he bolted upright, wide dark gaze darting around the room. The bare chest heaved, glistening with sweat. "Who's there?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"It's me, Becky. You're okay," she replied, keeping her voice calm and quiet. "Relax. I've got you. Let it go." She continued to rub his back and murmur quiet reassurances until the blank look gradually left his eyes and he could shake himself more fully awake.

MacGyver heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his hands over his face and hair. "Oh, man. What...what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. A bad one, from the sound of it."

He glanced at her and grimaced. "Yeah, it was. Sorry to wake you."

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really. You've got enough on your plate right now, what with school and everything. Wouldn't want to add my problems to yours.”

"It's okay, Unc. 'You got problems, I got problems.' You told me that once, remember?" She smiled wryly. "It applies here too. We're in this together. I'd do anything for you." She reached up to brush the longish, light-brown hair back from his eyes and Mac smiled, closing his eyes briefly as he leaned into her touch. "Would a cup of hot chocolate and a long talk help? You know it does for me when I have my own nightmares."

MacGyver's dark eyes softened as he reached to caress her cheek. "I appreciate your concern, sweetheart. I really do. But I think I can work things out by myself right now. I'll be fine. If I need your help I'll let you know, okay?” She nodded in reply. “The hot chocolate sure sounds tempting, but I'd better try to get to sleep again. Pete wants me to check in at the Foundation early for a meeting in,” checking the early-morning hour displayed on the clock, “god, five hours from now.”

“Then you need your beauty sleep. And I need mine.” Becky rose from the bed.

“Where are you goin'?”

“Back to bed. I've got class in six hours.”

“You can stay if you want." Mac lifted the sheet invitingly. “I think I'd sleep better with you here to keep the nightmares away.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” He beckoned her closer. “C'mon back here. We both gotta get some sleep, anyway.”

“Okay." She returned to the bed and they settled together back against the pillows. She kissed his shoulder before resting her head against it; his lips brushed the top of her head in return as his arm curved around her.

"Hey, Becky?"

"Yeah?"

“Just before I woke I could've sworn you were singing. I wasn't imagining that, was I?"

“You weren't. It's something we're learning in choir for the holiday concert, called _All Through the Night._ Now that I think about it, that's what Mom used to sing to Chris and me whenever we couldn't sleep.”

“I thought it sounded familiar; our mom used to sing it too. I'm not surprised Allison remembered. Could you sing it again?"

It was somewhat difficult to do from her current location- lying down with her head resting on his broad chest- but Becky managed to sing the English version fairly successfully. It wasn't until she got to the original Welsh, however, that she found herself falling asleep for real. “Sorry,” she yawned, “That's all I can do for now.”

“That was beautiful, Becky,” Mac murmured just as sleepily. “Sweet dreams.”

“You too, Unc.” Soothed by each other's presence they fell into a deep, untroubled sleep for the rest of the night, all nightmares forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hear many different versions of this exquisite lullaby- in English and the original Welsh- on YouTube.


	8. Kiss and Make It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky discovers MacGyver's various scars for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Family Resemblance Part I.

\--July, 1986--

“Oh, my.”

MacGyver paused in his shaving and saw the shocked reflection of his niece framed in the doorway, blue eyes wide with surprise behind her glasses and mouth open. He rinsed the razor in the sink, reached for a towel to wipe his face and turned towards her. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing only jeans. “Unc, you've been hurt. ”

“It's nothing, Becky.” He smiled reassuringly. “I'm fine.”

She shook her head. “Those scars aren't nothing. When did you get those? What happened?”

“Some I got working for the DXS. Others doin' other stuff.” He shrugged self-consciously. “A couple from when I was a kid, acting without thinkin' things through. Your mom can tell you what happened when you get back home if you're still curious.”

“Do they hurt?”

“No, not really. Haven't for a long time.” Mac smiled gently, hiding the embarrassment he inwardly felt. He knew where each scar was, remembered every circumstance that had caused them. Whenever he looked at his reflection when changing clothes or after a shower sometimes they were all he could see. They served as reminders of assignments where he had fought and nearly lost his life, the challenges endured and the lives of others lost along the way. He ruefully acknowledged their presence when necessary but otherwise did his best to forget they ever existed.

There were others he bore as well- inside his heart and memory- which would never heal as easily as their physical counterparts, caused by betrayal and loss. Those were much harder to forget. He was ashamed of all of them, each one a reminder of things he could, would, or should have done differently. Every scar was a cause for regret and there was nothing he could do about it.

Mac felt his heart begin to ache as she continued to regard him with a mixture of shock, confusion and curiosity in her eyes. Clearly this was a side of him, a weakness, she'd never expected to see. _She must feel as disgusted by them as I am_. _Maybe she's even disappointed now, after realizing I'm not her perfect knight._

Finally Becky approached him, tentatively raising a hand, glancing up for permission. He nodded, willing himself to remain passive as she examined his upper body, her hands lightly sweeping over every cruel mark. Everything she touched also received a gentle brush of her lips, as if attempting to heal them through the old childhood remedy.

_Kiss and make it better._

And in a way, he suddenly realized with a surge of tenderness, she actually _was_ making it better. Through each touch and kiss she was loving them, accepting them. Accepting _him,_ flawed as he was.

When she was finished she settled against him, resting her head against his chest. “I'm sorry,” she murmured softly.

“For what? You didn't cause those scars, sweetheart. They're not your fault.”

“I'm sorry you have them. Sorry that the world's a place where anyone can get hurt like that. I hate knowing now that this could happen again out there to you, just by doing what you do.” She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug, as if protecting him from the dangers outside through her presence alone.

MacGyver stared down at her, feeling nothing but love and affection for his petite niece. She was so gentle, kind and compassionate. _My princess,_ he thought fondly. “I know,” he murmured in reply.

“But I'm also glad you do go out there and help people, even if it does mean you get hurt. You know Unc,” she added, blushing, “for a long time I've had this image of you as a knight, going out and fighting all kinds of monsters and villains. Imagine my surprise when Mom told me you actually did something like that for real, working for the government and now at the Foundation."

She looked up at him, eyes shining with love. “That's one of the things I love most about you, Uncle Mac. You're so brave. You're not afraid to go out there and fight for what you believe in, to make the world a better place no matter the cost. I wish I could be like that when I'm older. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

He embraced her in return. “Oh, Becky. Thank you. I'm lucky to have you in my life too. And I have no doubt someday you'll be brave enough to stand up for what you believe in. Trust me.”

As they continued to hold each other close MacGyver felt something in his heart beginning to ease, like an open wound gradually healing itself. However much he hated his scars, Becky still loved him for what he was and that meant far more to him than she would ever know. Her unconditional acceptance of him- scars and all- might be enough to help him learn to love himself again, to give him new reason to go out and do his best to make the world a better place. He silently vowed to spend the rest of his life trying to make sure he paid her back for such a priceless gift by loving and caring for her as much as she did him.


	9. Questions Without Answers, Love Without Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine-year-old Becky is comforted by her Uncle Mac after a tough day in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because all of us- not only my OC- could use some words of comfort and (I hope) wisdom from Our Hero in these troubled times.

\--Early November, 1981--

The little girl wiped her nose on a corner of the bed sheet and pulled the blankets closer around her. Over and over she remembered the feeling of being pushed into the mud of the playground, the words that kept running through her head without end, each insult stabbing through her heart and mind: _four-eyes, weirdo, crybaby, dweeb, nerd._

Still crying, she curled her body into a tight ball in her bed. _I'm not popular, and not good at any sport no matter how hard I try. I'm short, I wear glasses and I like to read and study. I'm too different; no wonder nobody in the class likes me. Why can't I just disappear? It's not like anyone's gonna miss me, after all..._

To her dismay she heard her door open, then quiet footsteps. She groaned, pulling the pale blue comforter over her head. “Leave me alone,” she muttered between sobs. “Don't wanna talk.”

“Not even to me?” She recognized the voice, warm and masculine with a soft Midwestern drawl. Becky turned over to find MacGyver crouching down beside her bed, smiling gently. “Hey, sweetheart. Heard from your mom you had a tough day.” He reached a hand out, long fingers lightly brushing away her tears. “Anything I can do to help?”

She sniffed. “I need to blow my nose.”

“Sure.” He reached for a tissue from the box on the bedside table and handed it to her. “You still want to be left alone?”

She blew loudly, blinking back more tears, then shook her head. “Hold me?”

“You bet.” Becky sat up and scooted over, leaving room for Mac to ease himself onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. His arms curved around her as she rested her head against his chest, feeling the soft flannel rubbing against her cheek. His lips brushed the top of her head and she heaved a long sigh, calmed by the solid presence of his body and the sound of his steady heartbeat. She felt so safe, warm and loved in his arms, and silently wished they could stay like that forever.

“Uncle Mac?” she asked after a long, though comfortable, silence. “Why do people want to yell at others and do harm to them for no reason? Why do there have to be bullies? Why is it okay to be mean to someone who's different in any way? Why is it so much easier to hate others than be their friends?”

“I honestly don't know, sweetheart,” MacGyver replied softly, one of his hands reaching up to gently stroke her hair. “You ask some pretty tough questions; I wish I had answers for you. Unfortunately some people are just like that in life, adults as well as kids. It would be great if people could see only the good in each other, instead of the bad; if they see the things they have in common, instead of what keeps them apart.”

“I try,” she sniffed. “I try to be nice to everyone, but the other kids are so mean instead. And not just to me; they're like that to anyone in class they think is weird. Why? What's wrong with being different?” More hot tears rolled down her face.

Mac grabbed another tissue and handed it to her. “There's nothing wrong with that, Becky. Nothing at all. Every human being on this planet is unique, in one way or another. That's something to celebrate, not put down. Just look at the two of us. We're different from each other in so many ways- boy and girl, brown eyes and blue, tall and short, I like hockey and you like reading after bedtime.” He playfully tapped her on the nose, making her giggle. “But we love each other, right? We see the good in each other as people, not only because we're family. That's what's important.

“I've been where you are too, you know. Other kids used to tease me, because they thought I had a weird first name, and weird in a couple other ways too. It was pretty awful, but I got over it. And you will too. You just need to believe in yourself. Harry--”

“Your grandfather, my great-grandfather?”

“That's right. He always used to say, 'Be whatever you like, and be proud of it. Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.' So keep looking for the positive instead of the negative in things, and help out everyone you can. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it. I believe in you, Becky, and so do your parents and brother. They love you without question, no matter what. You know that, don't you?” She nodded silently in reply. “Good. Now, I know for a fact your mom is fixing an extra-special meal for you downstairs, so you go wash away those tears in the bathroom and get ready for dinner. What do you say?”

“Okay.” He kissed her forehead and helped her off the bed. “Can I tell you something, Uncle Mac?” she asked once they were in the hallway.

“What is it?”

Becky wrapped her small arms around him. “What you said about Mom, Dad and Chris loving me without question? I feel the same way about you. Thanks for helping me through this.”

MacGyver smiled and returned the hug. “The feeling's mutual, sweetheart, without question. And you're welcome. See you downstairs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something like this happened to me in RL when I was a kid, simply because I was a nerd. Eventually I learned to have faith in myself and not be ashamed of what I am, for “those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.” Have faith in yourselves, friends, and let us all do what we can to help each other. Remember it's only four years, not forever!


	10. Gifts That Keep On Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky finds something special under the tree at the Foundation's Christmas party.

\--December, 1987--

The weather outside the Phoenix Foundation was Southern California's version of early winter- mostly cloudy with temperatures in the mid 70s- but Becky took no notice. In two days it would be the second Christmas without her parents and brother. The blue funk she had been in all day had only intensified once it dawned on her it might also be the first without Uncle Mac present, as he was currently on assignment with no idea as to when he would return.

She hunched forward with an elbow on Pete's desk, glumly working at her homework without any real enthusiasm. The phone rang, and without thinking she picked it up. "Mr. Thornton's office. How may I help you?"

"That really you, Pete? Your voice sounds kinda high today."

"Hi, Uncle Mac. It's me, Becky. He let me borrow his desk so I could finish my schoolwork early, since the Foundation's annual Christmas party is tonight."

"Hey, sweetheart. Good to hear from you. I clean forgot about the party. Guess I won't make it in time, then."

"So you're not coming home today? Where are you calling from?"

"I'm still down in Central America. It's a real mess. Sorry, but I might not make it back 'til the day after Christmas, or even New Year's the way it's going. Hope you're okay with that."

"Not really, Unc. But I'll manage. I know your assignments keep you busy; I'm getting used to it. Just be safe, and come home when you can. Maybe we'll have own own belated holiday when you return."

"Sounds like a great idea, Beck. Pass the news along to Pete, would ya? Hey, I gotta go. Love you. See you when I get back."

"Will do, Unc. Love you too." She hung up the phone and heaved a long, heavy sigh. _There's no chance of him being home in time for Christmas, then,_ she mused sadly _._ _God, spending my first holiday all alone. What on earth am I gonna do?_

With another sigh Becky got up from the desk, stuffed textbooks and papers into her backpack, then went into the outer office. It looked very festive for the holiday, with wreaths hung on the walls in place of the usual pictures, a garland draped across the large map dominating one wall, and a huge fir tree set up in one corner of the large room. Several Phoenix employees were busily engaged in hanging ornaments, and they warmly greeted her as she passed by; she nodded politely in return but declined to engage in further conversation.

"Becky," Pete called from across the room, wrestling with a large white box. "Come here and give me a hand. This suit's getting away from me!"

She couldn't help but smile as she joined the Director of Operations in keeping the familiar red-and-white costume tucked back inside its box. "I still can't believe you're playing Santa, Pete. How on earth did Helen manage to talk you into it this time?"

"You know what they say, Becky. If you have to ask..." He chuckled. "Anyway, help me get this to the office."

"Uncle Mac called," she informed him once they set the box on his desk. "He said to tell you he was still down in Central America, and might have to stay there a lot longer than expected."

"How long did he say?"

"Maybe not until after Christmas, or even New Year's." She sighed. "It's too bad. I really miss him."

"Well, if it's any consolation he was pretty reluctant to leave, knowing he might be leaving you alone over the holidays. When he gets back I'll make sure he has some free time to spend with you before the next semester starts at your school, I promise. Are you planning on staying for the party?"

"I suppose." She sighed a second time and went over to the window, staring out at the tall buildings in the distance to the east without really seeing them. "But I just can't get up much enthusiasm right now for anything in general, much less the holidays. I've been worrying about Uncle Mac all day. Feeling kinda blue, too."

"Sorry to hear that." Pete came over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Take it from me, Becky. I know exactly what you're going through when it comes to MacGyver. He'll make it back to you. Trust me. And you can always call me for help when he's not around."

Becky smiled up at him, resting her hand briefly on his. He was fast becoming as good a friend to her as he was to her uncle, and she appreciated his support over the past year and a half. "I know that, Pete. Thanks. I just need to find something useful to keep from going crazy, though. Anything I can do to help out?"

"Well, there is one thing you can do." He patted the white box. "Help me try on this costume, because now I'm not sure I got the right size after all!"

* * * *

Two hours later Becky found herself watching over a group of children while their parents socialized. She didn't mind it, since she was used to doing the odd babysitting job for neighbors at the apartment complex. It was even cheering her up a little as she joined in their games. Finally she noticed Helen giving her the signal and she managed to get the children's attention. "Okay, everyone. Santa will be here soon, but he needs some help from you guys to make his big entrance. How many of you know _Santa Claus Is Coming to Town?_ " Little hands shot straight up into the air. "Great! Let's sing it together for your parents before he comes in. Ready?"

They had just finished the song when there was a loud "Ho, ho, ho!" Everyone turned their heads to see a familiar bearded man in red and white striding through the double doors. "Merry Christmas! Are there any good boys and girls here? I've got lots of presents in my bag." He moved to the base of the decorated tree, where he distributed wrapped packages to every child.

Once they were all back with their parents to show off the presents and goodies from Santa, Becky excused herself to go into Pete's office and collapse onto the couch. She reached for a tissue from a jeans pocket, dabbing at the tears sliding down her cheeks. All she wanted at that moment was to go home to the empty apartment and curl up under Mac's brown leather jacket for the night.

"Ho, ho, ho." She looked up to see Pete still in costume, white beard and all. "Hi, Becky. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

She smiled sadly. "Actually Pete, I'm really tired. I think I'll go home soon."

"I could drive you back to the apartment, if you don't mind waiting for a couple more hours."

"No, I know there's some paperwork you still need to finish. I think I'll call for a taxi. Thanks a lot for inviting me; I did have fun."

"You're welcome, but I hope you're not going without opening your present first. Santa knows you've been a very good girl this year. So you deserve a special gift, one that keeps on giving. Come with me."

"Sure, Pete." She reluctantly followed him back into the outer office and over to the tree. "It's not invisible, is it? Doesn't look like there's anything there."

He smiled through the beard and winked at her. "Oh, your present's here waiting for you, believe me. Go on, Becky. It's on the other side."

She followed his direction, curious despite herself. She rounded the corner, and her eyes went wide. "No way."

"Well there you are, Becky," her present drawled. "I was wonderin' if Santa would have to take me back to the North Pole with him if you didn't show up soon." He playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"W-what are you doing... H-how did you get... B-but I thought you told me on the phone..."

Sitting cross-legged under the spreading branches was MacGyver with a large red bow perched on the top of his head, his handsome face crinkled in the widest, brightest grin she had ever seen. "You know, I seem to remember you stammered the last time you found me under a Christmas tree. Hope it isn't catching."

"Oh, Uncle Mac! I'm so glad to see you!" He stood up and she grabbed him in an enthusiastic embrace.

He chuckled, folding his arms around her in return. "Hey, Becky. Didn't think I'd make it back in time for Christmas, did you?"

"You know I didn't! Especially when you told me a couple hours ago you probably wouldn't even make it back until New Year's."

His eyes twinkled in pure mischief. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did, Unc. You really did. Of course, you realize now I'll have to come up with my own surprise for your birthday. So you better watch out."

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Now c'mon, let's go have some punch and cookies. Wish I brought my camera with me instead of leaving it back in my travel bag, though; Pete wearing that Santa suit would make for a terrific photo."

"A better one would be you right now, Unc," Becky laughed. "You still have that bow on top of your head!"

* * * *

At the end of the party the lights were dimmed. A collective gasp filled the room as the tree suddenly took center stage, its bright strands and glittering ornaments scattering illumination to every corner of the room. Someone began to sing _Silent Night,_ and gradually everyone joined in the simple, moving melody and a few other carols of the season until it was time to go home.

When they arrived back in the apartment Mac went into the kitchen while Becky headed for the living room, over to their own tree set up by the fireplace. She lit the fire, plugged in the lights then stepped back, gazing up into the branches at the ornaments, each one reminding her of past holidays with her family. _I still miss them so much, but I'm glad I decided to move in with Mac so neither of us would be lonely,_ she thought. _Especially at this time of the year._

Presently he returned to the living room with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand. "Tree looks great this year."

"It sure does." She sipped at the beverage. "To be honest I've been feeling down all day, thinking I'd have to spend the holidays all alone. I'm so glad you came home tonight. It wouldn't have been a real Christmas without you."

"It wouldn't have been for me, either. I figured you might be feelin' blue; that's why I set it up with Pete to surprise you the way I did."

When the drinks were finished MacGyver took their mugs and set them behind him on the coffee table, then leaned against it, drawing Becky back to relax against him in turn. "You know something, sweetheart?" he asked softly. "The best gift I could ever have for Christmas is you, knowing I'd come home and you'd be here. Thinking of you is what helps me get through the tough times."

"The feeling's mutual, Unc," she shyly admitted. "Thinking of you is what gets me through the bad times too. Twice I've found you under the Christmas tree, and both times you've been the best gift I could ever have. No matter what else happens, we have each other. Right?"

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You bet. Merry Christmas, Becky."

"Merry Christmas, Mac." They sat together for a long time that winter night, basking in the warmth of the fire and the glow of the tree. They drew comfort from each other's presence, secure in the knowledge that their shared love and close family bond were truly the gifts that keep on giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! May the joy, warmth and peace of the season stay with you and your loved ones throughout the coming year.


	11. The Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ten seconds are all MacGyver has left to solve a problem.

\--Late December, 1993--

_Ten seconds._

MacGyver glances at the clock. _Not much time left to solve this,_ he thinks.

_Nine._

Normally Mac's prepared for anything but this time he's lacking two essential items, and there's nothing in his immediate surroundings that would make a good substitute.

_Eight._

He looks frantically around, a rising tide of panic threatening to overwhelm him. How the heck did he get himself in this situation, anyway?

_Seven._

He takes a deep breath. _Get a grip, already_. He can handle this. He's had plenty of close shaves before, after all. Why would this one be any different?

_Six._

He can only imagine the consequences if he turned and walked away from this now- the glares from across the kitchen table in the morning, the sense of guilt that would linger long afterwards. _C'mon MacGyver, think. There's a way out of this._

_Five._

There's a tap on Mac's shoulder, almost causing him to jump right out of his skin. He spins around, seeing Nikki smile at him. Her cream satin dress clings to every lush curve of her body, hair a fine dark cloud framing her beautiful features.

_Four._

Not far behind her is Becky, her petite figure clothed in a deep purple gown that perfectly sets off both her pale complexion and reddish-brown hair, which is caught up in an elegant hairdo for the occasion. Blue eyes twinkle with amusement behind her glasses. "Told you he'd start to panic if we weren't here on time," she laughs.

_Three._

"You're right," Nikki chuckles in return. "Sorry about the delay, MacGyver. Long line in the ladies' room. Hope we're not too late."

_Two._

He grins at them in relief and relaxes. Problem solved, crisis averted. "No, you're right on time," he assures them. "Wouldn't have been the same without you two. No one else I'd rather be kissing right now, anyway."

_One second._

"Happy New Year!"

The three share kisses and embraces. As people begin to cheer, throwing confetti and singing _Auld Lang Syne,_ Mac holds Becky and Nikki close against him with a sigh of contentment. Nothing truly bad can happen in the new year, he thinks, so long as he's with the two women he loves most in the world. There's no problem he can't solve- big or little- with them by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a happy, peaceful and prosperous new year!


	12. Recovery and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scenes set sometime between Family Resemblance Part II and In the Wee Small Hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide where to put these few select "deleted scenes" that take place between the two stories, so I'm posting them here. There's a rough chronological order, but no coherent story. Hope you enjoy them anyway!

\--June, 1990--

"Gin."

"Aw, man. Again?"

"Yep. And that means..." Becky counted through the toothpicks on the table alongside the discarded playing cards, "at the current exchange rate you owe me four turns at dish duty when we get home." The blue eyes sparkled triumphantly at the deep brown ones of the man sitting across from her in the hospital bed.

MacGyver ruefully shook his head. "I don't believe it. You gotta be cheating or something, Beck. How can you win so many times at this game?"

"Just natural skill and talent, I guess," she breezily replied, shuffling the cards. "Plus all the practice I've had over the years playing against Pete and Jack while waiting for you to get out of the emergency room. Care to make it five?"

"Sure, but I still think you've got somethin' up your sleeve... Hey, Pete," Mac greeted his longtime friend as he came into the room. "You're just in time to watch my card-shark niece here beat the pants off me at gin rummy for the fifth time in a row." Becky just grinned at the older man in reply.

Pete chuckled. "Well actually," he said as he leaned against the other bed in the hospital room, "I'm here to bring you both some good news for a change. I just talked to the doctor and he said you're both ready to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow early afternoon."

"That's terrific. It'll be great to sleep in our own beds again, and wear our own clothes instead of these hospital gowns. Right, Becky?" Mac looked at her for confirmation and found her staring out the window, absently rubbing the bandages at her wrists covering the ugly welts where Murdoc's manacles had dug into her skin.

He shared a look of concern with Pete. "Becky? You okay?"

Startled, the young woman turned her attention back to the two men. "Huh? Yeah Unc, I'm fine. It would be great to be back home, I guess..." Her eyes dropped down to the bandages again, only to find her small hands covered by MacGyver's larger ones.

He squeezed them gently. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said softly. "Murdoc won't be waiting for us when we get home, you know that. Everyone's been watching the place since we got here, and there's been no sign of him so far. They'll let us know if anything happens. Right, Pete?"

"Absolutely, Mac." Thornton glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, I'd better go to the apartment and check up on them. They said they were going to clean everything top to bottom before you arrive, and I want to make sure Jack's doing his fair share of the work. I'll be back here tomorrow with the limo. And before I forget, Jack and Penny specifically wanted me to be sure to tell you they're cooking dinner to celebrate your return home."

Becky turned to him, eyes wide in alarm. " _Jack and Penny_ are cooking? Do you really think it's safe? Guys, we all know neither of them can cook; the last time they tried, the kitchen almost burned down!"

The two men laughed. "Well, Nikki's there too," Pete reassured her. "She knows how to cook; I'm sure they'll do just fine under her supervision. I'll be here when you both are ready to leave. Have a good evening."

"You too, Pete. See you tomorrow." MacGyver turned his attention back to his niece after his friend left; she was staring off into space and rubbing at the bandages again. He picked up the deck of cards and began shuffling. "C'mon Beck, it's my turn to deal. Let's see if I can win back those dish duty markers, what do you say?"

* * * *

_They hit the water together. He sank briefly, then swam upward towards the light. When he surfaced, Becky was nowhere to be found. Ducking back under he saw her struggling to join him, every move only serving to push her further into the murky depths. He dove to assist, but just as he reached her outstretched hands Murdoc triumphantly snatched her away and dragged her down, further and further into the endless darkness until they disappeared forever..._

"No!" MacGyver's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly, heart pounding. He took long, ragged breaths, trying to calm his shaking body until the adrenaline rush finally subsided.

Another nightmare. Another darn nightmare courtesy of Murdoc. And Mac himself. The whole thing was his own fault, of course. All those years ago the assassin had promised to come for Becky and he'd forgotten all about it. Because of that, he'd been too late to prevent the kidnapping. It was a mistake that had almost cost the life of the one person he loved more than anything.

A soft moan interrupted his thoughts; turning he saw her petite form moving restlessly, obviously lost in her own dark dreams. He rose from the bed and moved over to hers, reaching down to carefully smooth the soft reddish-brown hair. He watched her tension gradually ease, soothed by his gentle touch, and wished he could relax as easily. He briefly wondered if he should wake her but decided against it, mindful of the unique bond they shared with each other, ever since she was born. What hurt him emotionally hurt her as well; it wasn't fair to burden her with his issues too.

Mac sighed, kissed her cheek lightly and returned to bed. He settled on his side to watch her now-quiet slumber, guilt and worry holding his own sleep far away.

* * * *

"Almost there," MacGyver said softly as the limo moved through the familiar neighborhood streets near their apartment. "Home sweet home--"

"Sweet home," Becky finished the familiar saying and they smiled at each other. "You're right, Unc. It's good to be home." _Especially since I thought I'd never see it again._ She quickly wiped at the tears that threatened to escape lest he see them. It had been only three days in the hospital- and no one had any idea how long Murdoc had actually kept her unconscious before the rescue- but it still seemed like forever.

At last the limo stopped, the door opened and Pete was there to help them both out. The young woman followed the older men to the apartment door but stopped short of crossing the threshold. Knowing the assassin had once been inside waiting for her, she simply couldn't bring herself to enter.

For a while she just stood there outside until MacGyver turned back towards her, then with a reassuring smile he reached out and took hold of her hand. “It's okay, Becky,” he said gently. “He's not here anymore. We're safe now. C'mon in. Everyone's waiting for us.” He led her inside and shut the door behind them.

* * * *

"MacGyver, what's wrong with Becky? She was so quiet during dinner."

Hearing her name, the young woman paused at the top of the stairs an hour later.

"I don't know, Penny. She's healed physically but I'm not sure about mentally, you know? Sometimes it seems like she's okay, then other times it's like she shuts down- or goes elsewhere, or something- and stays quiet like that for a long time. Well, quieter than she usually is."

"She might be going through some kind of post-traumatic stress," Pete mused. "It was here that Murdoc took her, after all. It might be triggering some of those memories. Should I see if Dr. Morgan's free to talk to her next week, Mac? She's been pretty helpful in counseling you and Becky over the past few years." Dr. Elizabeth Morgan, Becky recalled, was one of the Foundation's therapists. 

"If you think she can help, then sure. But Becky's never hesitated to tell me what's on her mind before; maybe I can get her to open up first."

"Poor kid." That was Jack. "It's a good thing then that I didn't tell her the really weird thing we found when we cleaned up the place."

An unladylike snort from Nikki. "What do you mean _we_ , Dalton? Penny and I did all the work while you kept going in the kitchen to find things to munch on."

"Not that I could find much in there to eat anyway. You should be ashamed of yourself, Mac. You've got a growing teenager here at home and hardly any decent snacks around for her to eat--"

"Jack, get back to the point! What was the weird thing you found?"

"Well I don't know if it was weird actually, but it was kinda spooky in a way. You know how bad the place looked after Murdoc took Becky? It looks like he trashed everywhere _except_ for her room. Seems he just left it alone, for some reason."

"That _is_ weird. You checked it for booby traps, right?"

"Sure did, Pete. No sign of any traps at all. And that's what I was doing upstairs, Nikki. I was _not_ taking a nap in Mac's room like you thought..."

Becky turned away from eavesdropping on their conversation and went into her bedroom. Turning on the light, she saw that Jack was right- it didn't look any different from when she had left it that morning so many days ago. Nothing appeared to have changed at all.

Nothing, that is, except for herself. She wondered if would be able to sleep that night, knowing the assassin had actually been in her room.

In fact, Becky wondered if she would get to sleep soundly ever again.

* * * *

Sitting at the kitchen table some hours later, Becky wearily rubbed her temples, then reached for the mug of tea. The nightmares were really beginning to take their toll and she desperately needed the extra caffeine to keep her awake.

She was mentally and physically drained from the lack of sleep and general nervousness- symptoms of post-traumatic stress, according to Pete- and as a consequence the memory of the ordeal was still fresh in her mind. But under her uncle's patient, loving care she had to admit that at last it was no longer quite so painful, and for that she was grateful.  

She heard MacGyver hang up the phone in the living room after a lengthy conversation with Pete. "Good news," he said with a grin as he joined her at the table. "Pete says I don't have to check in at the Foundation until Monday, so we have a three-day weekend all to ourselves. So I thought today we'd have a couch potato afternoon, then go out and pick up some Chinese and rent a couple movies for the night. Then tomorrow I have hockey practice, so I could drop you off somewhere and meet up with you later at the rink. And Sunday we'll go to the beach and pick up groceries on the way home." He reached for his glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Sure, Unc. Sounds like a good plan to me." Becky swallowed a spoonful of cereal, then pushed the bowl away and rubbed her head.

Mac looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Something wrong?"

"Just tired. It's been a heck of a week, hasn't it. I'm glad we've both got some downtime this weekend."

"Me, too. And it starts," pushing the cereal bowl back towards her, "once you've finished eating your breakfast. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yes, dad."

* * * *

Naturally, the phone rang in the middle of the movie's most exciting scene. MacGyver saw Becky reach behind her and pick it up, and took advantage of her distraction to nimbly snag a sweet-and-sour-shrimp from her takeout carton with his chopsticks. "Oh come on, Unc... Hello? Oh hi, Jack. Sorry about that- Mac just stole some of my dinner..." She blocked his returning chopsticks with her own and he laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks... No, we're just having Chinese and watching a movie... No, I don't think there will be enough leftovers for you... No, I'm not gonna put him on... Because whenever I do, he suddenly has to leave and meet you and then he's gone for hours or days, that's why. We're relaxing this weekend and I'm not letting him out of my sight." Becky smiled at her uncle and winked, then laughed. "Hey, someone's gotta look out for him, after all... Yeah, he's going into the Foundation on Monday, and I'll probably go with him... Okay, see you there. We'll do lunch... Right, bye."

She hung up the phone. "That was Jack, obviously. Nothing important, just wanted to see how we're doing."

"You were pretty firm with him there," he noted. "Are you always like that when he calls?"

"Only when you come home from an assignment exhausted and he needs you to do something for him. You give in way too easily, you know that? You've gotta learn to say no every once in a while." The young woman poked around in her takeout carton, then looked at her uncle's. "Hey, can I have one of your spring rolls? Seems only fair since you stole one of my sweet-and-sour shrimp."

Mac smiled mischievously as he pointed the remote at the VCR. "Nah Beck, I don't think so."

Becky rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean you had to start saying no _now,_ Unc! C'mon already. Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." He grinned, handing over his carton. "Anything for my princess."

* * * *

A glimpse of sandy-brown hair out of the corner of her eye and an accented male voice speaking behind her made Becky stop dead in the middle of the sidewalk the next day, quaking inside with fear. She held herself still in front of a beauty salon window, hoping not to be noticed. She waited, almost holding her breath in panic until the man passed by talking on a cellular phone, then exhaled in relief when she saw it wasn't Murdoc. _God, I'm gonna_ _drive myself crazy_ , she thought, _if I always have to be watching over my shoulder. Get a grip, already!  
_

Besides, according to Mac and Pete's stories of past encounters the assassin usually disappeared and didn't surface again for a long while later. An encounter with Murdoc wasn't likely to happen soon, anyway. 

Four years' worth of experience living with her troubleshooter uncle had- Becky believed- taught her to keep her cool, use common sense and trust her instincts when dealing with the unexpected. But the encounter with Murdoc had truly shaken her- if he could show up at home just like that, then where _else_ could he get to her...?

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. He was _not_ following her today. It was time to put it behind her and get on with life.

A neon sign in the next window over caught her eye: Haircuts $4.95.

 _I need a change,_ she thought.


	13. Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacGyver, Nikki and Becky embark together on a whole new adventure- but only if they can make it through rush hour first!

\--March, 1995--

The mounting pressure on her abdomen was more than Nikki could bear, and she couldn't help but scream with tremendous volume and intensity. The jeep jerked abruptly as MacGyver instinctively set his foot on the brake, and the seatbelt tightened painfully around her enlarged form. "Dammit Mac, be careful!"

"Sorry about that. You okay?"

"Of course not," she grunted. "I'm in labor, remember?" She grimaced in pain as her belly contracted. "Do you think you could manage to get us to the hospital in one piece, already?"

"I'm tryin', Nikki," her husband said. "Really I am. But you know as well as I do what Los Angeles at rush hour is like." The jeep slowed to a stop. "Darn it."

"Problem?"

"Traffic's backed up," he replied, craning his neck to get a better view of the seemingly-endless line of vehicles stretching between them and the exit for the hospital, which was only a mere mile away. "Wonder if there's been an accident or somethin'."

"If we don't hurry, _I_ might have an accident of my own," she noted dryly. She sighed in relief as the contraction suddenly eased. "It stopped, thank goodness."

Mac glanced over at his pregnant wife in concern. "You sure you're really in labor? Seems a little early for it, according to Dr. Krasny's timetable."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Isn't a soaking couch in Pete's office proof enough for you? I'm in so much pain like you wouldn't believe! I blame you for this, MacGyver. I really do. Oh God," she moaned as another contraction started. "Here comes another one..."

The wail of a siren made an eerie harmony with her groan. "Sounds like the cops," Mac said. "I'll try to get their attention, since traffic's not goin' anywhere." He started pounding the horn, but the sound drowned itself out in the general noise. "That's worthless. Gotta think of something else."

"Hurry, Mac," she panted.

"I'm workin' on it." He released his seatbelt and peered into the back of the jeep. "Emergency flare. Now we're talkin'." He picked it up. "I don't carry a lighter, but I got an idea for that." He turned the car off, then bent to loosen wires and touch them to the flare, making sure it was well away from Nikki before setting it off. He stood up in his seat, waving it around. "Hey, over here!"

Presently a motorcycle bearing the insignia of the State Highway Patrol pulled up beside the jeep and he quickly doused the flare as a uniformed woman peered down at them. "You folks have a problem?"

"My wife's in labor," Mac replied. "The hospital's at the next exit, but I don't think we're gonna get there in time."

"Well sir, I don't think you'll be able to get there for an hour, at least. There's an overturned semi up ahead; dispatcher's guess is that traffic won't be able to move yet for a long while."

"An hour!" Nikki yelped, reaching over and grabbing her husband by the collar of his jacket. "No way! This is all your fault, MacGyver! Get me out of here now! Do something!"

He swallowed painfully, eyes bulging. "C'mon now, calm down," he managed to choke out around the death grip she had on him. "You heard what she said. There's nothing I can do."

The patrolwoman hid a laugh behind her gloved hand. "Your wife does looks like she's ready to explode any minute. Tell you what, folks. Since you're so close to the hospital, I'll call my partner and we'll see if we can find a way to get you there as soon as possible."

"Thank you, officer." Nikki released Mac as the contraction subsided, who silently nodded his own gratitude.

"No problem." She touched the radio on her shoulder and spoke into it. Soon her partner arrived- along with a patrol car moving along the side of the road- and together they assisted Nikki out of the jeep.

Mac suddenly looked at her in panic. "You remember the breathing exercises you're supposed to do? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank now. Really."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I knew you were going to say that. You weren't really paying attention to those child-birthing classes we attended together, were you?" She clutched at her belly and moaned. "Oh god, it hurts! Get me outta here!"

"All right guys, you heard the lady. Don't worry, sir," the patrolwoman said as they bundled her into the car. "She'll be fine. We'll get her there in a jiffy." The patrol car and motorcycles sped off, sirens on and lights flashing, leaving MacGyver sitting in traffic alone, ruefully rubbing at his throat and worrying about his wife.

* * * *

An hour and a half later he dashed through the emergency room doors, almost knocking over people and equipment in his haste. He skidded to a stop in front of the nurses' station long enough to ask a few questions, then hurried up three flights of stairs to the maternity ward.

A woman wearing blue-green medical scrubs was leaving a room just as he arrived. "Dr. Krasny?"

"Oh, Mr. MacGyver, I'm so glad you're here. I was going to call the police and see if you could get here any sooner."

"Traffic finally cleared up," he panted, trying to catch his breath. "How...how is she? Everything okay?"

The obstetrician smiled warmly. "They're doing just fine. Why don't you see for yourself?" She turned back towards the door she had recently left and opened it, ushering him inside.

Nikki rested on the hospital bed, her face and long dark hair both soaked with sweat. She looked exhausted yet beamed at her husband with a deep and unparalleled joy. "You're late, Mac," she chided fondly. "I was almost afraid you weren't going to make it."

"So was I." He approached the bed, carefully taking her hand in his as he bent to kiss her forehead. "You all right?"

"I feel like I ran the L.A. Marathon a hundred times over. My whole body hurts and for the life of me can't remember being so tired before. I must look a mess."

"C'mon, none of that. You're the most beautiful woman in the world right now, and don't you forget it." He bent again, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "So where is he?"

"Right here," a nurse said, pushing a wheeled basket into the room and stopping at the foot of the bed. "Okay, daddy," she said as she lifted the baby. "Why don't you take him to meet his mom?"

He took the little bundle and cradled his newborn son, remembering with a lump in his throat the last baby he had held in that fashion was Becky, when she was only three months old. _He's as tiny and precious as she was, back then. So easy to love._ "Hey there, little guy," he whispered, marveling at wispy hair that was as dark as his mother's and the adorable tiny cleft in his chin. The baby yawned and blinked sleepily, and he wondered if the eyes would become a deep brown like his own. "So good to finally meet you. Name's MacGyver, but you can call me Dad. Guess what? I'm gonna love you forever. And your mom, too," smiling at her with tears in his eyes. His heart swelled with a sudden surge of love for the stubborn, infuriating, brilliant and gorgeous woman who had produced the living miracle he carefully held in his arms. "That's a promise."

Nikki chuckled. "Don't be hogging all the attention. Bring him over, already." He grinned and reached her side, bending slightly to deposit the baby in her arms. "He's perfect, Mac."

"You bet he is," he said, voice choked with sudden emotion. "Just like his mom."

"His dad's pretty great, too." They looked up to see Becky standing in the doorway with a broad grin on her face, almost overburdened by a large bouquet of flowers. "Heard you guys had a heck of a time getting through traffic to get here."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "You don't know the half of it. I barely made it in time to deliver, but he was late. MacGyver, that is. Not the baby." She mock glared at her husband, who raised his eyebrows and gave a self-conscious shrug.

Becky chuckled and set the arrangement on a nearby table. She came over to stand by the trio, first embracing her uncle, then kissing her aunt on the cheek. "Hello there, cousin," she murmured, looking down at the baby. "Do you have a name yet?"

"He does," Nikki said. "We finally worked it out last night. Becky, let me introduce you to the newest member of the family. James--"

"For both our dads," Mac cut in.

"Ian."

"For her grandfather."

"Harrison."

"For Grandpa Harry, right?" Becky asked. Mac nodded proudly. "I love it. Hey, Jimmy. You've got wonderful parents here, and don't you forget it." She gently stroked his soft cheek with a finger, then wiped away a tear off her own with the other hand when a tiny hand reached for her finger and grabbed it. "See what happens when you two work together instead of fighting all the time? Great things happen." She winked and both parents laughed softly.

"They do, don't they?" The troubleshooter gazed at his two beloved women and equally-beloved son in amazement. "I gotta admit- I never dreamed I'd have a family like this, not in a million years. Then nine years ago I suddenly became a dad for a short while," smiling down at his niece and kissing the top of her head, "and now I'm one again for real this time. I owe it all to you both, as well as our little guy here. Thank you, so much. You can't imagine just how very special you guys are to me."

Nikki and Becky looked at each other and shared a warm smile. "I think we can, MacGyver."

Becky nodded her agreement, reaching to kiss him on the cheek. "The feeling's mutual, Unc."

Hearts too full for further words the three held each other close, staring in wonder at the new life resting in his mother's arms. Their family was off to a wonderful start.


	14. Wishes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making wishes and sharing dreams- that's what being together is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the events of What Becky Saw, a scene mentioned in passing when she enters the cave to escape the hitmen.

\--August, 1988--

The ever-present wind whipped their hair as MacGyver and Becky walked along the sand, heading towards the sea-carved caves in the tall cliff, which comprised the southern boundary of the secluded cove where the beach house was located. The tide was out that late morning so they were able to approach the largest one without much trouble, stepping carefully among the sharp rocks scattered along the way.

"This is amazing, Unc. How long do you think it took for it to be hollowed out by the waves like this?"

"A very long time, that's for sure. Probably millions of years."

"Amazing," she repeated, shaking her head.

They entered the cave, only turning on the flashlights when they reached the nearly pitch-black interior of the main cavern.

"Hey, the light's reflecting off of something," Mac noted. "C'mon, let's check it out."

They moved forward, finally stopping by a pool.

"Where do you think the water came from, Unc?"

"I'm guessing the ocean, through a hidden hole. Probably ebbs and flows with the tides. Let's not get too close, okay? No telling how deep it really is."

Carefully they advanced towards the water, staring into its dark depths. Becky thought it resembled a wishing well in a magic cave, like the ones mentioned in the fairy tales she read as a kid.

"And it's been waitin' all this time for a princess to toss in a coin and make a wish."

Startled, she looked up to see her uncle's knowing smirk, realizing with a start she must have spoken out loud. "Oh c'mon. Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you, Beck. I mean it. It's a wishing well, just like in those stories. Got a penny?"

"I don't think so."

He rummaged in the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled out a coin, handing it to her. "Here you are. Go for it."

She raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Okay." The penny landed in the water with a faint splash. Then a second one joined hers. "You made a wish too?"

"Sure did. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"You'd only make fun of me."

"No, I wouldn't. We're family; I take your wishes and dreams very seriously. C'mon, you can tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

He solemnly raised his hand, sketching an "x" over the left side of his chest. "Cross my heart."

"Well... I did make a wish, but you could say it's already come true."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"I wished I had someone to love, and it turns out I already do. I can't imagine what life would be like without you, you know that? You've always been my knight and protector. My best friend. And I think you always will be, no matter how old we both get."

Long fingers lightly touched her hair and she turned her flashlight to see him gazing down at her with a warm smile, a hint of wetness shining in the velvet brown eyes. "That's beautiful, Becky. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what's your wish?"

"I'll tell you when we're outside. You know how I feel about being in dark, enclosed spaces for too long. Besides, I'm gettin' hungry for lunch."

"Sure." They turned and left the cave, blinking in the sunlight. "Wow, it's bright," she said, shielding her eyes. "What a time to forget my sunglasses."

He chuckled, pulling his own out of an inside jacket pocket and slipping them on.

"Always prepared, aren't you?"

"Yep."

They walked along the shoreline, watching the waves advance and recede, turning to white froth at their feet. "So Unc, about this wish of yours."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

She stopped and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You really think I would?"

"Been known to happen once or twice. You laughing, I mean. You're so serious all the time." He held up his hands in mock defense as she glared at him. "Hey, just kidding."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. I promise not to laugh. So tell me, already."

"Well, by an amazing coincidence it was similar to yours, and it's already been filled as well. Starting with the very first time I laid eyes on you, in fact."

"Really?"

"You bet. You were my perfect, sweet little princess from the moment your mom placed you in my arms, and right away I knew you'd become very special to me. I'll always be here for you, Becky. To help make your wishes and dreams come true."

"Oh, Unc. You say the nicest things. Thanks." She lowered her eyes, not seeing Mac's fond smile as he watched the pink tint travel up her face.

"You blush pretty easily, you know that?"

"Goes with my pale complexion, I guess. Hey, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I'm kinda surprised you wanted me to toss in that penny. You usually don't believe in magic, or anything related to superstition or the supernatural."

"You're right about that. There's usually a rational explanation for everything. But a little extra help doesn't hurt every now and then, does it?" He winked, then his expression turned serious. "What I believe in is _you_ , Becky. You're all the magic I need in my life." He reached over and gently cupped her cheek, long fingers caressing the soft skin. "I don't ever want to lose you."

She felt her eyes stinging, unable to tell if it was from tears at the sincerity in his voice or the salt spray. "I don't want to lose you either. You're so good to me. What did I do to deserve this?"

He shrugged. "Easy. You were born, and made me an uncle for the second time. That's all it took." He brought her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her. They stayed like that together for a long time, feeling the sun warming them despite the chill touch of the wind.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she said finally. "I don't think I could've handled waiting for the trial with strangers for company. Thanks for protecting me."

"My pleasure, sweetheart. Now let's get back to the house and have lunch, what do you say? There's probably still some leftover Dungeness crab from dinner that we can make into a couple of salads."

Becky's stomach rumbled in agreement and MacGyver grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Race ya."

"Sure, but you've got an unfair advantage, with those long legs and all."

"Well shucks, I guess I'll have to let you win then, huh?"

Their laughter was lost to the wind as they ran along the beach.


	15. Close Your Eyes and Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When MacGyver has amnesia, the only thing that can restore his memory might just be a softly-spoken niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight AU twist to D.O.A. MacGyver in Season 2, namely the confrontation scene between Mac and Pete. Inspired by an email conversation with deepandlovelydark.

\--June, 1987--

She waits nervously in the car, watching Pete slowly approach MacGyver about twenty feet away. Not for the first time she wonders if she'd done the right thing, insisting she accompany Thornton on the search for her missing uncle.

"Becky, Mac's lost his memory," he had carefully explained. "Everything's confusing to him now. He could be involved in a terrorist plot; no telling which way he'll jump when he sees me. It'll be too dangerous for you. You're better off waiting back at the apartment; I promise we'll come straight home after I find him."

"No, I'm coming with you. He can't have forgotten _everything_ , right? Maybe I can help jog his memory, simply by being there. I promise I'll stay behind until you give the all clear."

He grimaces. "Becky, I can't--"

She steps closer to him and lays a hand on his arm, eyes wide with distress. "Please, Pete. He's the only family I have now. Well, there's Harry, but you know what I mean. I won't feel comfortable waiting alone at home, without any idea of what's going on. Let me go with you."

In the end- and only because they were running out of time- he had relented. After following up on several leads they finally encounter him alone in a cemetery; some distance away an important funeral- attended by various high-ranking military officials- is taking place.

Becky watches in shock as Mac raises a revolver (why on earth is he carrying a _gun,_ of all things?). Pete's eyes widen but he keeps talking, trying to nudge his friend's memory. At one point Mac almost- _almost-_ relents, but then lifts his chin in determination and aims the weapon.

She's not able to hear their conversation but can surely tell Thornton's in trouble. Without thinking she hurries out of the car and dashes in between the two men, arms stretched out to either side in a defensive position. "Unc, stop! Please don't shoot."

Both men look at her in astonishment. Pete demands, "Becky, what on earth are you doing? You need to get out of here."

"He's right, kid," Mac says harshly. He gives her a flat stare, with no sign of recognition. "Don't get in the way. You'll only get hurt."

Her heart pounds in her ears but she shakes her head, holding her ground. "No. I'm not leaving." She takes a tentative step forward, hands out in supplication. "Unc? It's me, Becky. Your niece. Don't you remember?"

Dropping the gun to his side he stares down at her, frowning. "What are you saying, kid? I'm your uncle?"

"Yeah, you are." Another step forward. "You have a first name, though you don't like to use it. You prefer to go by your last name instead. But to me you've always been my Uncle Mac. Your older sister Allison was my mom. You've known me since I was a baby."

His brow furrows. "I have?"

She takes another step towards him.

"Becky, be careful. He's still holding the gun."

"I know he is, Pete," she says. Inside her stomach is doing flip flops, yet outwardly she tries to project calm. "But he doesn't need to. He has nothing to fear from us."

Mac takes a step back, raises the revolver halfway. "Yeah, I do. That man behind you- he's dangerous. A criminal mastermind. Related to me or not, kid, you shouldn't be with him."

Becky can't help it; she starts laughing. "Who, Pete? No way. He's a good friend. Has been for years, or at least that's what you've told me. Had a lot of adventures together, saved each other's lives several times over."

Mac's dark gaze flits from her to Pete and back again, full of uncertainty. She presses the advantage, takes another step. "C'mon, Unc. It's me. You took me in last August after..." She swallows the lump in her throat. "After Mom, Dad and Chris died in the accident. It's been the two of us ever since."

His head tilts to the side as he continues to stare at her. "The two of us," he slowly repeats. "I'm your..." Then he shakes his head, frustrated. "I don't know, kid. Can't see it."

"It's okay," she soothes. "You're getting there." Another step closer; he doesn't move away this time. One more step and finally she's close enough to touch him, gently. "I'm your princess. And you're my knight, my best friend. Remember my secret kingdom when I was younger, and the imaginary adventures we used to have together?"

She leans carefully against him. Several tense moments pass, then suddenly he gasps quietly and his arms enfold her in an embrace; she gratefully returns it. "Oh god," he whispers. "Becky."

He pulls back to look down at her, his gaze now warm and full of awareness. "Now I remember," he murmurs, reaching to caress her cheek. "Yeah. It's you." He looks over at his other best friend. "And you too, Pete." Then he stares at the gun in his hand. "But why the heck am I holding onto this?" In disgust he tosses the weapon far away.

"Good to have you back, MacGyver," Pete says with a smile of relief.

"Good to be back." Then he frowns. "Pete- it's Lancer. He's gonna set the bomb off at the funeral; I know where it's hidden. It's going off any minute now."

"Right. Becky, get in the car and stay there. We'll be back soon." They run off, heading towards the ceremony.

This time she does what she's told.

* * * *

Later back home, MacGyver gives them what for.

"Pete, how could you let Becky come with you? You knew it wasn't safe."

"I know, Mac. And I'm sorry--"

Becky cuts him off. "Look, if anyone's to blame it should be me. I insisted. Besides, having me there to restore your memory worked. Didn't it?"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't have been there in the first place. If I hadn't remembered in time you could've gotten hurt, or worse--" He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. "Sweetheart, if anything ever happens to you I'll never forgive myself. You're my responsibility."

She steps towards him. "Yeah, I'm your responsibility. And you're mine. If I hadn't been there you probably would've shot Pete, the bomb gone off and killed those military officials, and I'd be an orphan all over again. I couldn't let that happen." She takes his hand, squeezes it. "Love you, Unc," she adds softly.

Mac shakes his head but allows himself to be pulled into her embrace. "Love you too, Beck," he finally sighs. "Just promise me you'll think before doing anything like that again, okay?"

"I promise." She smiles over at Pete and winks.

Pete returns the smile. So long as Mac and Becky are together, he thinks, there's nothing they can't overcome.

Not even temporary amnesia.


	16. Sunshine Amid the Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little miracle brightens MacGyver's day.

\--1974--

January in the Pacific Northwest has nothing on Minnesota's bitter cold, that's for sure. It's a milder climate in this part of the state, thanks to warm moisture from the Pacific Ocean and the Cascade Range that blocks the worst of the Arctic winds.

Still it's bad enough, what with the rain falling in sheets against the windows of his sister's house. Far too wet this weekend to take that hiking trip Michael had promised earlier in the week.

MacGyver sits cross-legged against the couch, gloomily watching the Miami Dolphins cream the Vikings in the Super Bowl, only half listening to the conversation going on around him during halftime.

His mood sours even more, recalling the letter he'd received from Kate before catching the plane. Yet another failed relationship; she wanted more and he wasn't prepared to make a commitment.

What the heck was he doing wrong? Ideally he should've been happily married by now, maybe even with Ellen Stuart, back in high school. Everyone had said they were the perfect couple, yet his gut feeling insisted otherwise. So he'd rejected her, and his relationships with other women hadn't been successful since. After her it seemed like every time he got serious with someone, once either one was ready to take the next step, the other would immediately back off. 

He swallows back the rising tide of guilt and self-pity. Not good to be showing it in front of the kids just now anyway, even though the adults understand what he's going through.

Which is why they'd invited him to visit Oregon for a while. A cooling-off period to take stock of his options, so to speak. Figure out the next step. Maybe now was the time to go back to college again, as Allison believes. Get that engineering degree, if Western Tech would still have him.

Practical advice from his big sister, as always.

Out of the corner of his eye, only a few feet away from him, his brother-in-law sits in an armchair with Becky standing between his spread legs. Blue eyes are wide behind the little pink glasses taped to her nose as she takes in everything around her.

Little more than a month shy of her second birthday, and she hasn't started walking yet.

Allison's not worried. She's confident in her daughter developing at her own speed. Comes from working on her Masters degree in Psychology while her husband pursues his in Education; they commute for classes and thesis research at the university while taking on part-time jobs here and there. All the while raising two kids.

A sharp stab of envy runs through him. His sister's always been the braver one in the family, having the guts to leave Mission City altogether, come out west to pursue her dreams. If Harry hadn't taken off when he did maybe Mac wouldn't have felt obligated to remain, trying to support his mom as the man of the family. But in the end she'd encouraged him to leave as well, to travel the world and see what can be done with it.

Leaving his mom all alone was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and every day he still wondered if he'd done the right thing.

No sense in pondering the past now, though. Best to focus on the present.

Michael's holding on to Becky's hands, helping her sort out her balance, but she's finally managed to stand up by herself so it's not long before he lets go.

She sticks out her arms to keep her balance. Everyone's now looking over at her, softly coaxing her to walk. Even Chris takes time from his toy cars to watch her curiously.

She looks around the room, apparently picking out her destination first, then takes her first rocky step.

"She's already taught herself to read, you know," Allison murmurs in Mac's ear.

"No way. Really?"

"Yeah. She often sits in my lap or Mike's while we're reading; I think she comprehends a lot of the words already. We often have _Sesame Street_ and _The Electric Company_ on PBS for Chris in the afternoons, so Becky watches with him. She can even recognize brand names, and sounds them out to us whenever she sees them in print or on TV."

"Picking it up by osmosis, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Smart kid." His heart melts as he watches her. From the moment she was first placed in his arms he could swear there's a connection between them.

Becky takes a few more steps and he smiles, feeling his spirits begin to lift. In a way she's become his little girl just as much as his sister's and he can’t help but feel pride in his heart. She toddles for a while, almost falling several times before she regains her balance and continues her unstable steps.

MacGyver figures she’s gonna head for her mom. Instead, however, she stops in front of him.

He's so shocked that he doesn't register hearing the click of Michael's camera. She crawls up into his lap, making grabby hands at the collar of his flannel shirt, and pulls herself up so she’s standing on his crossed legs. He can't help the wide grin that splits across his face.

"Unca!" she crows happily, breaking into a bright smile of her own.

"Yeah," he says, steadying her swaying body with his hands. "That's me, your Uncle Mac. Good job, Becky. Now that you've learned to walk nothing's impossible for you, is it?"

She giggles and pats his cheek, pressing an open mouthed, slobbery kiss against the corner of his mouth.

Allison laughs. "She adores you, little brother."

"I'm pretty crazy about her myself," he murmurs as his niece nestles into his arms. "My brave little princess." He presses a kiss against her head and settles her in his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He may never have a wife or kids of his own, but at least he has his nephew and niece. Bright rays of sunshine on a gloomy day like this, reminding him there's still something he can do- go back to college, finish that degree. Make something of his life, then go out and save the world for them.

Maybe there's hope for him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An adjusted version of a story originally for a darker Mac & Becky 'verse co-written by deepandlovelydark, Second Chances. Still something Mac needs at a bleak time in his life, though.
> 
> Becky learning to read before she could walk is based on a true story (mine, according to my parents).


End file.
